


Blind Date

by pieandart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella sets up Sam on a blind date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

Sam was nervous and jittery waiting for the blind date to show up. He really hadn’t wanted to do this, but Bella insisted after he told her he was gay. It wasn’t even true, but he didn’t want her to know he just didn’t like her like that. His eyes were looking everywhere for someone in plaid (it’s what they had decided, red plaid), and the more anxious he got, the faster his fingers were tapping on the table.

It was when he was finishing his second coke that he spotted the freckled faced man with bright green eyes. The man smiled at a waitress and it almost looked flirtatious. Sam didn’t know what to do and he got up in such a rush that he knocked over the glass with the small amount of coke. It ran all over him. That seemed to have caught the green eyed man’s attention, because he came over.

“Hey, uh…need any help?” when the man smiled, his eyes created wrinkles that were just adorable.

“Uh…uhm. Are you my blind date?” Sam said trying to have confidence in his voice.

“Uh. Yeah. I’m Dean.” he grinned at what he had scored.

“I’m Sam.” they shook hands awkwardly as the bottom of Sam’s plaid dripped coke.

He decided to take it off. It wasn’t cold, he had a shirt under it and his date had already found him, so…

“So, where do you know Bella from?” Sam asked after they ordered.

“I don’t. She’s a friend of a friend…” Dean tried to pull off.

“Well she sure seemed to know you…but I guess that’s just Bella.”

The topic changed so many times and they laughed like crazy together.

“Well, see, I had this girlfriend a while back, but after how bad things went with Lisa…I kind of gave up on dating.”

“You had a girlfriend?” Sam laughed

“Yeah, I’m bi.” Dean was so relaxed

“Me too.” Sam couldn’t take his eyes off of Dean’s. 

“You wanna get out of here?”

“Yup.”

They had a night that neither of them would ever forget. And when Bella called Sam later to tell him “sorry that Chad didn’t show up” he wanted Dean to do some explaining. 

“You were hot and I played along. Sorry, but…I didn’t want to eat alone and…this worked out well.” Was all Sam got from him, and a change of mind about dating.


End file.
